Commercial Holidays
by Prisoner Len
Summary: Squall hates Valentine's day. Why? Because some people forget about it.


Squall slammed his locker door shut, the metallic clang echoing in the mostly empty hallway of Balamb High. He stuffed his books into his bag, then shrugged his leather jacket on; it wasn't particularly cold outside, but it was his favorite. Avoiding the stray couples in the hallway, he slipped out of the two story building, heading for the large, white marble fountain and sitting on the edge.

It was Valentine's day. Squall _despised _Valentine's day. Hell, despise wasn't even a strong enough word. He hated it with all his being. He scowled at the red and pink heart shaped balloons people carried here and there, and the couples kissing eachother goodbye until their plans later that night. He tugged his sketchpad from his bag, then dug for a pencil. With a mute sigh, he flipped it open to his most recent piece of work: a lion holding a human heart in its mouth.

Why did he hate a holiday dedicated to something so… _sweet_? Because it seemed like it was created to rub love in the face of anyone who didn't have a partner? '_Because it's so utterly pointless. Because it's a commercial holiday_. _Because sometimes, people forget._'

He reached into his jacket pocket and fished out his ear buds, slipping them in and turning his ipod on. His mother had told him that morning that she would be late picking him up. Ellone, his little sister, had a doctor's appointment today. He didn't mind waiting, especially not for Ellone. That six year old was Squall's favorite person, next to his mother, Raine. They were his world.

'_She doesn't have a care in the world._'

"Squall!"

The brunette jerked his head up from his sketchpad, scowling. A tall, tanned blond was rushing towards him from the school parking lot, gently pushing a girl out of his way. He had on a simple pair of gray sweats and a tank top that clung to his muscular chest. His varsity jacket was unzipped, and his sneakered feet moved quietly across the cement. Glimmering emerald eyes met a stormy blue death glare.

Seifer Almasy. He shoved his ipod, sketchpad, and pencil back into his bag before quickly climbing to his feet. No sign of his mother's minivan yet, so he decided he'd walk. He had his cell phone, and she had hers. He'd call her on the way. '_And I won't have to put up with Captain Asshole._'

"Squall, wait!"

'_Like hell._'

Immediately, the brunette turned and started in the opposite direction, his boot-clad feet moving as quickly as they could. It didn't take Seifer long to catch up, however, and soon they were walking side by side, down a quiet street towards Squall's house. The brunette pinched the bridge of his nose and slowed to a halt, the blond following suit a few moments later.

"What the hell do you want, Almasy?"

Seifer turned, scuffing his sneaker against the sidewalk. He shrugged. "Nothing."

"Then why are you following me?" Squall questioned, placing one hand on his hip.

After a moment, green eyes lifted from the ground, and Seifer reached into the backpack carelessly hanging on his shoulder. He pulled out an envelope and held it out to the smaller boy. Squall studied the extended hand incredulously, then reached forward and took it. Eyes on the blond, who was looking anywhere but at him, he flipped it open and pulled out a card.

"The fuck?"

Seifer had turned, and was heading down the sidewalk already. The brunette remained frozen in place, lips parted slightly as he reread the card.

_Sometimes you spend so much time thinking, I worry about you. Cheer up, princess. Happy Valentine's day, Squall. I love you._

He gaped at the messy handwriting, looked up at Seifer's retreating back, then back down at the card. He stuffed the card and envelope into his bag and took a sluggish step forward, then another, then ran to catch up with the blond. Summoning up all of the courage his slim body could muster, Squall threw his arms around Seifer, resting his hands on Seifer's chest, and the side of his head against the middle of his back.

Seifer tensed up and disentangled himself from the brunette's arms, taking a step forward and turning. "What was that for?"

Squall took a hesitant step forward. "Well…" he started. He swallowed and looked up at the blond, hoping the slight blush wasn't noticeable. "Thank you."

"You thought I forgot?" the blond snorted.

"…Wouldn't be the first time you forgot a holiday."

"Hey! I didn't forget about Christmas! It just… snuck up on me."

"What—"

"Ever." Seifer finished, then chuckled.

The brunette glowered at him, then leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Seifer gladly returned it, lips quirked slightly. He leaned his forehead against Squall's, whispering a quiet "I love you".

"Love you, too." came the muttered reply.

So maybe Squall didn't hate Valentine's day after all.


End file.
